lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordor Spider Keeper
The Mordor Spider Keeper is a type of mercenary captain from whom you can hire the spine-chilling Mordor Spiders. They spawn in Spider pits, which appear in Nan Ungol, in the southwestern corner of Mordor. They often spawn riding atop a Mordor Spider. You can hire Mordor Spiders, Mordor Spider Riders and unmounted Orcs from the spider keeper for a fee of silver coins, but only if your Mordor alignment is at least +250. Note that these units are a good unit choice as they have orcs riding the spiders and the spiders fight quite nicely themselves. The Mordor Spider Keeper looks exactly like a regular Mordor Orc Chieftain, wielding a skull staff and no helmet, making them easy to identify as a hiring unit. As with Mordor Orcs, the chance of being attacked by the Spider Keeper decreases the higher your alignment gets. When your alignment reaches +100 for Mordor, they will no longer target you. Upon hiring a unit from a Mordor Spider Keeper, the player earns the achievement "Flies and Spiders". Units These spider keepers sell Mordor spiders, with or without riders. The complete list of hired units, as well as their default cost and Mordor alignment requirements, is shown below. It is advised that good players stay far away from anyone with these units in their army, as they are powerful, difficult to kill, and can climb straight up fortress walls! Speechbank Friendly * Mordor has many fine stinking Orcs for you to command! * The forces of Mordor are ready for hire, maggot! * My boys are the finest Orcs in all of Mordor! They'll serve you well - for the right price... * Come and get your warrior Orcs here! * Orcs aren't free. You'll need to give me some coins, or no deal! * You want to hire some maggots from Lugbúrz? Just bring me some stinking coins! * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! * You want my boys, you can have them! For a dozen silver coins of course. Ha! Ha! * Get your fighting Orcs here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * The filth of Lugbúrz doesn't come cheap, Person! * What do silver coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! Neutral * Prove yourself to the Eye and I will let you command my Orcs! * I don't just let any old maggot hire my Orcs! Come back when you have some Man-blood on your hands! * Only the foulest of Men can command Orcs, Person. * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! * My Orcs only follow true servants of the Eye. * You will need to prove yourself to the Eye, if you wish to command his mighty orcs. * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * You think Lugbúrz hands out Orcs to any old maggot? * Go kill some of those filthy Gondorians and then I might let you hire some of my fine Orcs. * The Orcs of Mordor would never follow a weakling like you, Person! * I'm not selling any Orcs to you until you kill more filthy enemies! Hostile * Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! * You stink of fear! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * I'll make dinner out of you! * You'd better start running, maggot! * Your blood smells fresh! * I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! * Kill the scum! * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * You're nice and fresh! * I will have your head, scum of Gondor! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * Come any close and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * Die, Man-scum! * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? de:Mordor Ork Spinnenhalter Category:Mordor Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Non-canon Category:Captains